The present invention relates to a display device and display device driver and relates in particular for example to technology ideal for transferring data to a display device driver.
In data transfer (typically, data transfer from a timing controller to display device driver) to a driver for driving a display device (for example a liquid crystal display panel or EL {electroluminescence} display panel), compressed image data is sent to a driver. Sending compressed image data to the display device driver can reduce EMI (electromagnetic interference) as well as the power consumption required for data transfer (compared to when transferring image data that was not compressed). Technology for sending compressed image data to a display device driver is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-11386 (patent document 1). Technology for sending compressed image data to display devices is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-262243 (patent document 2).
In compression of image data, the sensitivity of the human eye to light is utilized in order to improve the compression ratio and suppress deterioration in image quality. The human eye for example has high visual sensitivity to the color green so that by assigning more of the data to pixel data displaying green, a high data compression ratio can be obtained within minimal deterioration in image quality. Moreover, a characteristic of the human eye is sensitivity to changes in luminance more than changes in color so that by assigning more of the data to luminance information, a high data compression ratio can be achieved with minimal deterioration in image quality. The optical component of the color green contributes greatly to the luminance so the reader should be aware that there is no essential difference between the method that allocates many bits to the luminance information, and the method that allocates many bits to the green color image data.